koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Brook/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Brook. One Piece: Pirate Warriors *"45 degrees! 40 degrees... Ugh!! This is too hard! Ah, what a wonderful day this is!" *"I'll protect this with my life!" *"Try not to get annihilated, everyone! Yo ho ho ho!" *"I'll readily die for this! I'm already dead anyway!" *"Old Dead Bones Brook is here! Let's go!" *"Time for me to help out! I'll cut open an escape route!" *"Yo ho ho... No worries! I'm taking care of things." *"Yo ho ho ho! Music is my power!" *"A man needs to contribute! Watch what I can do here!" *"Such swordsmanship! Hope I can keep up with you!" *"I did it! Hopefully that'll make the difference." *"Excuse me! We're taking over here!" *"This land is under our control!" *"A formidable foe indeed... I'll take you on!" *"Not done yet! I'm working myself to the bone here!" *"There you go! Be careful now!" *"Yo ho ho ho! Now to party! I'll provide the music!" *"We did it! Now I'm one step closer to seeing Laboon!" *"I'll cut you down to the bone! That's pretty easy to do on me, of course! Yo ho ho ho!" One Piece Pirate Warriors 3 *"Yohohoho! Let's go!" *"I will defend this to the death!" *"I shall fight as well!! Fight with all my might!" *"I will not lose to the Six-Sword style." *"I did it! I hope I was helpful!" *"It's not over yet! I'm going to give this my all!" *"If you desire, "Soul King" Brook shall continue to be your opponent..." *"I'm not just a skeleton! I won't lose to normal pirates!" *"It sure is hot! Nice weather for a concert! Woo!" *"Yohoho! Music is power!" *"I will engrave this battle on my chest! Although, I don't have a chest!" *"Okay, be careful!" *"Would you show me your panties to commemorate this victory?" *"This victory feels so wonderful! I'm so glad I joined this crew!!" *"I'll be taking this land!" *"Sorry! We'll be taking this!" *"Yohoho! Let's keep on taking the enemy's territory!" *"Amazing! I feel like my eyes are going to pop out of my head! Well, if I had eyes!" *"Quite magnificent, even as an enemy! I shall not lose!" *"I shall not behind in swordsmanship!" *"If I win, make my dinner with lots of meat!" *"Ah, I'm blinded by your beauty!! Although, I don't have eyes!" *"Nami? Oh, this sets my heart aflutter! Although, I don't even have a heart!" *"I only have eyes for beauty. Although, I haven't had eyes for quite some time!" *"Yohoho... What a strong body... I really thought the sword would break!" *"Agh, my body feels so stiff! Probably because I'm a skeleton! Yo ho ho!" *"I will not stop until I meet Laboon! Let's travel leisurely! Good for the body and the mind!" *"With this, I am a one man army skeleton! ...No, a one man army pirate! Yohohoho!" *"Allow me to recite a line... The blood chilling “Wind of Hades” will hopefully blow your skirt up." *"It's not a trick, “Music”! “Humming” Brook will be back!" *"That penetrated my flesh and bones... Well, just my bones." *"Yo ho ho! This victory touches my heart! Although, I don't even have one!" *"Great! One step closer! The day I meet Laboon draws nearer!" *"Yohohohoho! We're having a victory party now, right? Leave the music to me!" *"Let's sing! In celebration of today's victory!" *"I nearly broke my neck protecting it! Get it? It's a Skull Joke!" *"What a lovely day is it! I won!" Category:Quotes